The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically of hybrid origin and known as a Heuchera ‘Red Sea’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Red Sea’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor in summer of 2008 in a field plot of Heuchera in Pellenberg, Belgium. The parents of the new cultivar are unknown, however Heuchera ‘Blackout’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,613) and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Heuchera villosa with reddish foliage are thought to be possible parents based on their proximity to the discovered seedling and the characteristics of the new cultivar.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristem tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Beervelde, Belgium in September of 2008. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.